Talk:The World I Know/@comment-3575890-20140123054646/@comment-6272714-20140123063638
@Zayaforever, Alli being over it is not the point. Her having moved on doesn't erase what he did. What kind of friend gets with someone who broke their best friend's heart? Drew caused Alli a shitton of problems, and it's OOC for Clare not to remember it and take it into consideration, especially what with how sensible she typically is. "There's no evidence Drew is going to cheat again", but he has no credibility, either. None. At all. But what he DOES have is a pattern of serial cheating. It's who he is. If he can do it to his own fiancee, whom he claimed to be in love with, he can ''certainly ''do it to Clare. "The thing about Eclare is he cheated after a couple of weeks the used the excuse: I missed you so much." Lol, are you trying to imply that Clew is better than EClare? Healthier? While ''ignoring ''all the times Drew has cheated, LIED about it, abandoned his girlfriend and never seemed to give a care in the world about anyone unless the situation pertained to him? You can't compare Eli to Drew, and EClare to Clew. Shit, no. "Not only that even though Eclare is twin flames why about their history? Not so great..." EClare's three years of development, romance, hardships, and growth, pales in comparison to the mindless, tasteless, OOC, short-lived, forced history of Clew? I have to respectfully disagree. About Drew not being much older than Clare: maturity is what matters. He's physically older than Clare, but mentally, he's years behind her. Aislinn said they balance each other out because she has to promote the show. She has to say positive things. Really, though, Clew couldn't be more unbalanced. Clare is infinitely too good for Drew. She's mature, ambitious, empathic, etc. Drew is the complete opposite. He could ''never ''fulfill Clare's needs. Never. "Every since Drew chose Clare has he v.p he has beem acting very much mature then he has ever been. Clare is always by his side so he makes good choices." Again, I have to respectfully disagree. He's still the same vain asshole he's always been, frankly. When Bianca broke up with him, he was so egotistical that he switched the entire situation so that ''he ''could be the one to finally break it off with her. God forbid HE should be the dumped one. He hasn't changed at all. Just because he's acting like a decent human being and is finally focusing on his future instead of cheating doesn't change who he innately is. Oh, and let it be known that the only reason he's even in the position of being president is because of Bianca, who had to push him to grow up. And about Clare being by his side, influencing him to make good choices, it's not Clare's job to babysit Drew. The fact that he even needs an influential girl in order to behave like a decent person makes Clew even more revolting as it goes to show how morally inept he is. If he was a good person, he wouldn't need Clare by his side to behave like one. Jatie and Clew are not comparable as Jatie's history is not the same, and Jake and Katie are not Clare and Drew.